pokemonfanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
A bunch of tears
Chapter 3 "A bunch of tears" A few days later Ash and May returned to Misty's grave. Ash was holding a bunch of flowers. Those were the exact same flowers he gave Misty on their first date. Ash softly place down the flowers near Misty's grayish-blue grave marker, engraved with a mermaid-angle that looked straight back at him with empty eyes. "I really loved her May. I wish she could see that." "Well, I can see that Ash." "I know that May." "We better go. Misty's sisters could come any moment." Ash and May started to walk away from Misty's grave and were heading back to Ash's house in Pallet Town so May could pack her things back to Petalburg. They were in Ash's bedroom when Ash asked a question. "May you're leaving today right?" "Well, yeah. Why ask?" "Well, I thought that if it's okay if I come with you. I need somewhere I can't think about Misty." "Well sure. I'm sure dad and mom won't mind." "Great. I'll tell mom I'm going!" "Well I'll call mom and dad, telling them that you're coming with me!" Later Ash and May were at the port with their luggage beside them. Everyone came to say goodbye to them. Ash and May were going on board the ship when Pikachu was running after Ash. Ash stopped Pikachu from coming on board. "Pikachu?" �� "I'm sorry, buddy, but I'm planning to go alone on this trip. You will just remind me of Misty if I do. I'm trying to move on and May is going to help me" "Pika?" "Promise next time, you can come." "Come on Ash, it's time to go!" "Well see ya, little buddy!" "Pikachu!" Then the boat's horn went which meant the boat was leaving. Ash and May went on board the ship waving and saying goodbye to everyone. Ash yelled over to Tracey, "Tracey, I need you to look after Pikachu while I'm gone, okay?" "Sure, Ash!" Soon the boat disappeared behind the sea and soon it was night. Ash was outside looking at the sea. May came out from her room. "Ash, it's getting dark." "Yeah, I know." "You sound sad, Ash. Is everything okay?" "Yeah, I'm just opening a new chapter in my life." "That's great Ash. It's showing that your slowly moving on." "Very slowly May. You see that tomorrow is Misty's third anniversary, and mine." "Why didn't you ever tell me, Ash?" "You never asked." "Yeah I didn't, and you still told me." "Well, let's head inside." "Yeah." Ash and May both headed inside the room. Ash and May share a same room and bed since there were no more room on the boat. Ash and May looked at each other. "So… How is this going to work?" "Well I sleep at the far right while you Ash sleep at the far left." "Okay" Later Ash was already in bed trying to get some sleep while May was already fast asleep. Ash turned around and was facing May who was fast asleep. Ash couldn't stop looking at her. She was so innocent when she was asleep. Ash slowly and softly patted May on the head. "I didn't know how beautiful you can be when you're asleep." After this, Ash turned around and went to sleep but May heard what Ash said. Soon, May slept with a smile on her face. The next morning, Ash and May were at Littleroot where Professor Birch was there to greet them. When the boat headed to the port, Ash and May finally got off the boat. "Well it's nice to see you again Ash and May. Wait, where is Pikachu?" "I left Pikachu back at Pallet town." Ash replied. "Oh I see, and I'm sorry about Misty." "Professor Birch can we not mention Misty while I'm here, okay?" "Oh I see, you're trying to move on, right?" "Yeah, well, let's head back to my lab. We can talk more there." Everyone was heading back to Professor's Birch lab when Ash ask May something. �� "May?" "What is it?" "Why did we end up here and not Petalburg?" "Well, Dad said that they are making the port at Petalburg bigger so Professor Birch is bringing us there later on." "So we are staying here for the night?" "No, we are just eating here then we will head off to Petalburg." "I should have known." After having lunch at Professor Birch's lab, they headed off to Petalburg. Everything was going good until Professor Birch's car got a flat tire. "What bad luck." "What is it, Professor Birch?" "We seem to have a flat tire." "But it's getting dark." "Well, it looks like we have to camp out here." "Lucky I bought my sleeping bag!" "Good for you, May." "Why don't you and Ash go and get some firewood?" "Sure." Ash and May headed to a nearby forest and went looking for firewood. Soon Ash and May had enough firewood to last them one night. So they started to head back to Professor Birch. "Umm May, are you sure you can carry all that firewood?" "Yep." "Okay then. We better hurry back to Professor Birch." �� When Ash and May were nearly back to Professor Birch, May tripped over a log since that her pile of firewood is covering her face. "Ahh!" The firewood May was carrying went everywhere. Ash turned around and just caught May. "Are you okay, May?" "Yeah I'm fine." May looked up and saw Ash's face. She couldn't stop looking at Ash. Ash did the same thing. Their faces came closer and closer. Soon they were kissing, in fact they were making out. Ash and May were so much in making out that Ash fell down to the ground with May. They were still making out. Soon they both opened their eyes and realized what they have done. They both got up. "I'm sorry." "Sorry? I just made out with my best friend and I already have a boyfriend!" "And your point is?" "Umm..." "You made out with me too, you know!" "Yeah cause you made out with me!" "Bull shit!" "Bull shit yourself!" May picked up some of the dropped firewood and head back to Professor Birch. Ash picked the rest of the firewood and head back to Professor Birch. All embarrassed because he had just made out with his best friend. Ash thought of what Misty would think of him now. Making out with his best friend. Ash thought of what he last said to Misty before she died. --Flash back-- "How many times do I have to tell you that I love you, Misty?" "Stop lying, Ash. I know you're not in love with me!" "If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be your boyfriend!" �� "I know your cheating on me, Ash Ketchum!" "Bull shit, Misty!" "Tell me, Ash, do you love me?" "Well…" "I don't remember the last time you said you love me, not until May showed up here in Kanto. So tell me Ash do you love me or not!?" Ash was dead silent. "You're in love with May right? Since you got that ribbon you cannot forget about her." Ash was still dead silent. "Tell me Ash! Are you in love with May?" "Yes, god dammit!" Misty was shocked. This time she was dead silent. Tears started to come out of her eyes. Misty ran out of the house burst in tears. "Misty!" Misty was on her bike. She was so much in tears that she didn't see the truck heading towards her. Ash finally caught up to Misty but this Misty was all covered in blood. "Misty!" --End of flashback-- "Oh, God! Misty, please forgive me!" Then Ash started to head back to the camp where Professor Birch and May was, with that flashback still in his head. End of chapter three Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:AdvanceShipping Category:PokéShipping Category:Tragedy Category:Friendship Category:Romance Category:Hurt/Comfort